Luciana
Fleet Admiral Inner Circle | occupation = | residence = ??? | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | age = Unknown | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = August 29 | height = 5'6" | dfbackcolor = FFD700 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Luciana is a current member of , as well as a member of the Fleet Admiral's inner circle. Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Rokushiki Haki Devil Fruit Luciana possesses the power of the Ito Ito no Mi, meaning "strings" (糸), which is a that was once held over fifty years ago by the former world noble, . As its name suggests, the power of this fruit allows Luciana to create and manipulate strings of various properties depending on their intended usage. With a mere thought, it becomes possible for her to manifest strings of varying size, shape, and even thickness; ranging from threads to ropes, capable of such sharpness that no blade exists that would be capable of cutting them apart. They are so sharp that they have been shown to even be capable of refracting light, causing strings to take on different coloration as a result, meaning that it isn't impossible that the strings Luciana can create are able to even influence on the atomic level. While there are a medley of methods in which to utilize these abilities in battle, in reference to the kitsune theme that has been carried far with Luciana on multiple occasions, she is most often shown forming nine long fox tails forged from gathered strings that can be used directly in combat and can be used as additional limbs in close-quarters combat; in particular, Luciana is known to use his tails to strangle her victims or to hold them in place while she delivers a point-blank finishing blow. Similar to her predecessor, Luciana has shown the most common use of her strings to be utilizing them as makeshift blades that follow the arc of her hand strikes. Almost as if she were attacking her adversaries with the claws of a fox, multiple sharpened strings move with her hands and strike opponents at almost any range; they can be used close-up during a confrontation or even fired outwards as projectiles that move in wave-like formations. This is by no means limited only to her hands as the motion of any part of her is enough to trigger the motion and action of her strings. However, there should be no mistaking it that physical movement is by no means a necessity when making use of the Ito Ito no Mi, at least in Luciana's case. With a mere thought, she can surround herself in her strings, protecting her against vicious assaults and slashing them apart with a subtle gaze. They can fly off to harpoon opponents, skewering them from afar, and even serve as additional limbs on her behalf. History Major Battles Quotes References Behind the Scenes